Always
by Youwillneverknowmeever
Summary: Just some little one-shots about Mal and Natara. Each one-shot has a theme of one specific word, from a-z  nearly! . Read and review please, and if you have suggestions for words to use, I would love to hear them! Rated T just because I feel like it. :D
1. Black

**Bonjour my kiddies!  
>What have you been up to? Have you been good little kiddies? Great!<br>O.K, I apologize for my temporary moment of insanity. No, seriously.  
>Anyway... This is a new series of one-shots that I came up with when I was bored last night! For each one-shot, I'll choose one word and and try and write a short story about it. And I apologize in advance for the briefness of the one-shots. It just makes them A LOT easier to write.<br>So if you have any suggestions for words to write about, tell me them in the comments, and I'll make sure I'll use them.  
>On with the story!<br>**

_Black_

Mal had never liked the colour black at all. It was too bleak, too dark, too depressing. Black reeked of unhappiness and dissatisfaction, and reminded him of the worst times of his life.

But strangely, when he met her, his most hated colour became his favourite one.

And that was because everything relating to her, to Natara Williams, was black.

Her long, shiny waterfall of hair, her intense eyes that pierced through him, the suit she wore when he first met her, and the earrings that she never took off.

When he thought of black, he was reminded of her.

And that wasn't depressing at all.

**Review please, and if you want, give me some word suggestions! :)**


	2. Dictionary

**Wow, a second chapter in about half an hour? I deserve a medal. :**)

_Dictionary_

Natara picked up the dictionary lying on the table and flipped through it casually, stopping abruptly at the 'P' section.

"P-a-r, p-a-r, p-a-r…" she murmured quietly to herself as she scanned the page. "Aha! Here it is! Partner: one who has a part in anything with another. Hmmm…"

Natara shut the book with a loud bang and leaned backwards in her chair to think. Sure, she guessed that in a way, the definition was correct: she and Mal definitely both had a part in the SFPD together. But something about it seemed just… off to her. The dictionary hadn't described their closeness: it hadn't described how much they really cared about each other, it hadn't described the almost unnatural sense of trust between them, and it definitely hadn't described their unbreakable bond.

That couldn't be all that they were… or was it?

Natara swallowed, and scooped up the dictionary once more, making her mind up. She thumbed through the pages and stopped at the L section, proceeding to L-O. Finding the word she was looking for, she scanned the definition and gasped loudly.

It described them perfectly.

**I"ll leave you guys to guess what word Natara looked up. :D So, whaddaya think of this chapter? Review please and also, give me any word suggestions you have!  
><strong>


	3. Funny

_****_**Hiya peeps! (Yeah, I'm ghetto) :)  
>So, sorry y'all for taking sooooooo long to update. The thing is, I'm taking my nationwide exams a year early (in New Zealand, we call them NCEA's, I dunno what you call them in USA), so I won't be able to update frequently.<br>And to those who read Locked or Tomorrow, I will update soon, it's just that I have MAJOR writer's block.  
>Anyway, this story was a request from mozzi-girl. Thanks for the request and review! And remember, always eat your veggies. Wait, no, that's not what I was supposed to say. I mean, remember to review and request!<br>On with the story!  
><strong>

_**Funny**_

Mal Fallon was a lot of things. Charming, adventurous, outgoing... And not to mention devastatingly handsome, not that Natara would ever admit it to his face.

But the one thing that Mal definitely wasn't?

Funny.

"O.K, O.K. How about this one. Why did the dinosaur cross the road?"

Natara sighed with exasperation, and looked up from the paperwork she was signing, directing her eyes to her partner.

"Mal, you've already told me a million jokes, and none of them were even the tiniest bit funny. And sadly, contrary to your belief, your jokes don't get funnier the more of them you tell me."

"Oh come on, Nat, just one more. I promise this one will be funny, really." Mal pushed out his lip a little bit and pouted at her, a twinkle in his eye. "Please?"

Natara couldn't help but inwardly laugh at his expression, and rolling her eyes profusely, she replied haughtily, "Fine. But only this one."

"Yeah!" He twirled his chair around once, a smile erupting on his face. "O.K, so why did the dinosaur cross the road, Natara?"

"Wow, what a hard question. I can't even possibly begin to think of the answer, Mal," Natara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll tell you the answer. Because," Mal paused dramatically, "Chickens weren't invented then!" He burst into laughter, and slowly drifted off into silence when he saw the look on Natara's face.

"Mal, that joke wasn't even scientifically correct! Chickens weren't invented, they were discovered! You can't invent a chicken!" Mal just looked on incredulously as Natara ranted. "You promised me that the joke was funny!"

"Well, it was funny!" Mal stated defensively. "Sadly, you aren't deep or cultured enough to understand the hilarity of the joke!"

Natara sighed again, and wearily replied, "At least you can't tell me anymore awful jokes."

"Why?"

"Because you promised it would be the last one! And you don't wanna break a promise, do you?"

Mal shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. No more jokes for the rest of the day."

For 30 peaceful seconds, the precinct was steeped in silence. But obviously, Mal had to break that silence.

"Nat...?"

"What?"

"What do you call ham that you really want?"

**Lol, go Mal and his horrible jokes! Anyway, review and request please! :D**


	4. Wedding

_**Wedding**_

Natara compulsively smoothed down her ruffly white dress as Anita Mansingh gently laid a dazzling green necklace atop her collarbone. Staring vacantly at her reflection in the rhinestone studded mirror opposite her, she felt her mother's hand snake downwards towards hers, clutching it as if it were a lifeline.

"Are you ready for this, honey?" Anita murmured softly to her, smiling distantly at the mirror.

Butterflies forced themselves into Natara's stomach and flapped swiftly as she grinned widely at Anita. "I've been ready for this my whole life!"

She squeezed her daughter's shoulder tenderly. "You look so beautiful," she whispered, her voice blocked up with intense emotion.

Natara was 34, and this was her big day. Her wedding night. She fiddled with the veil that was suspended from her head, twirling the chiffon between her fingers and nervously thinking about the huge commitment that she was going to make.

Only five minutes ago, her mother had left, tears silently streaming down her face, to take her place in the church, leaving her on her own.

"Knock knock!"

She heard a masculine voice call out from behind the closed room door, and shouted, "Come in!"

Mal sloped into the room, donning a state of attire that she had never seen him wear. "Hey Nat."

"Mal? You do know that it's illegal to sneak a peek of the bride before her wedding starts?" she ribbed him gently.

"Hey, I'm a cop. I know what's illegal and what's not."

"And this is...?"

Mal swallowed deeply, and replied mockingly, "No comment."

Together, they laughed awkwardly, and subsided into a comfortable silence.

"So, um, Natara..." Mal hesitated, and continued, "Uh, how are you?"

"How am I?" She stared incredulously at him. "Well, I'm great! I'm about to get married to the man of my dreams, and-"

"Natara, a-are you sure he's the man of your dreams?" he interrupted her, stammering slightly.

"What do you mean, Mal?"

"You've only been dating him for six months, Nat. You hardly know him. Are you sure?"

"Wait, what are you implying? Of c-course I do!"

"Well," Mal nervously wrung his hands, "there are so many people that are better for you, and I'm-"

"Mal stop, please, stop!" Natara felt tears spring up to her eyes, and she furiously rubbed at them, trying to stem the flow. "Today was meant to be perfect, but you... you ruined it! I always thought you'd support me whatever I do, and whatever the consequences! I guess I was wrong."

She stood up and ran away, in a blur of ruffles and white.

"Oh Natara... I'm the one who's better for you."

**D'aaaaw... Review!**


	5. Romeo

**O.K, so this one was a request from mozzi-girl! Thanks, mozzi-girl. You are the freakin best!**

_**Romeo**_

Natara had never wanted to be in the spotlight. It had always been her best friend Penelope that had. She would rather fade into the background, unnoticed and invisible, where she knew she belonged. Penelope had always nagged her about it, had constantly told her that she needed to 'come out of her shell', but Natara just shook her off. A life of fame, fortune and embarrassment? No, thank you.

She didn't even know why she had auditioned in the first place. All she remembered was that two days ago, Penelope had come hurtling towards her before school, panting and gasping like a fish out of water, clutching a neatly typed sheet of paper in her sweaty hand.

"Hey Nat, guess what?" she had shouted excitedly, waving the sheet of paper furiously in her face. Natara glimpsed the word "Romeo" before Penelope snatched it away from her eyes. "The school is putting on a play this year, and it's-" she paused dramatically, "Romeo and Juliet!"

Natara didn't really get why this was of such importance to her, so she asked quizzically, "Great. You're gonna audition, right?"

Penelope was beaming so widely, she thought that soon her mouth was going to slip off of her face. "Wrong!" she exclaimed. "**_We_**, are going to audition."

"What...?"

And so, the next day, Natara found herself auditioning, nervously stuttering and stammering over the words, cursing Penelope in her head.

And today, Natara had found out, to her utter disbelief and shock, that she had landed the part of Juliet.

She sat alone in the school hall, the lights dimmed, hyperventilating about the play. She wasn't an actress! She could hardly speak louder than a mouse squeaks. She couldn't portray emotion, she couldn't use body language... She was going to be a robot on stage. A barely walking, barely talking, emotionless robot.

"Uh... Hello? Are you... Natara?" Hearing a deep voice, Natara hurriedly levered herself out of her chair and smoothed down her sky blue tank top.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm Natara," she squeaked out the boy. "You must be..." she racked her brain swiftly for the name, "Mal."

"Yep. In the flesh." She heard him softly pad down the carpeted floor, and stared at him intently as he brushed by her to seat himself. "So, you're my Juliet."

Natara blushed deeply, and silently thanked the darkness that engulfed them. Sighing, she murmured, "Yeah, I am, unfortunately."

Mal shot her a puzzled look as he whipped around to switch on the lights behind them. "Unfortunately? Whaddaya mean by that?"

"It's just..." she hesitated, unsure as to whether she should really spill the darkest recesses of her mind to him. "I'm really nervous about this."

"Sure," Mal shrugged nonchalantly, "Everyone get's nervous. I am too."

"No, for me, it's more than that. I can't act. I can't dance, I can't sing... I can barely speak. I'm... I'm not good enough. I'm going to make a fool of myself. I'm nothing."

"Natara..." She saw his hand slither towards hers and felt him clutch it tightly. "You are _not _nothing. You _can_ act. You can sing, you can dance, you speak better than anybody in this school. You are the best candidate for this role. You're_ fantastic_."

She smiled thinly at him, her mouth stretched tightly over her teeth. "Sure, _you_ say that. But how can I trust a guy that I just met a few minutes ago?"

Silently, wordlessly, he slipped his hand around her shoulders and drew her close to him, making her feel safe and secure. "Listen, Nat. I saw you. I saw you audition. You were... You know, words can't describe it. You got lost in that role. Every word you said, you said it with such gut wrenching honesty, that honestly? Made me feel like I was complete, utter crap at acting!"

Finally, Natara grinned, a pure, happy grin that lifted Mal's heart and spirit. "You're my Juliet, and you're the best Juliet around."

Natara gently laid her head on his broad shoulder. "And you're my Romeo. The best Romeo around."

**Eh. Not really my best one... But still, review and request!**


	6. Fairytale

**O.k, yet another request from mozzi-girl! I know, I know, this must be like, the third one.** **But she's just so awesome for giving me all these great ideas! So thanks , mate. And also a great big New Zealand thank you to MaltaraFluff647, CauseOfDeathIsGreat, Tweetytweetbird, S.V.U Productions and Barely a Brunette for reviewing! Your reviews make my day. Seriously.  
>On with the story!<strong>

**Fairytale**

There are generally two types of fairytales. First, the typical ones, with your beautiful princess, charming prince, a wicked stepmother, and a glass slipper thrown into the mix.

Then there are the not so typical ones, with your intelligent F.B.I profiler, rugged blue-collar cop, murderous psycho, and a couple of loaded sniper rifles ready and awaiting.

Natara Williams had always wanted her life to be a fairytale. Of course, she had never expected it, seeing as she was a criminal profiler who had way more enemies than the number that is generally considered normal. But she always envied those people who just seemed to have everything handed to them on a silver platter. Natara had to work extremely hard for what she got, so much so that her life practically revolved around work.

And she still didn't get her perfect fairytale life.

Yet no matter how much she analyzed, no matter how much she got into other people's heads, she still couldn't realize that her perfect fairytale was sitting right in front of her.

When Snow White was whaling away at the castle steps with her mop, Natara was whaling away at the F.B.I with her little book, pen and her brain.

When Cinderella met Prince Charming at the Prince's birthday ball, Natara met her prince at the docks on a cloudy, rainy day while investigating the Maskmaker.

When Sleeping Beauty realized that she loved her prince, it was in a dream. When Natara realized that she loved him, she was alone in her apartment, heart broken.

When Rapunzel finally accepted her Prince's proposal, she was on a boat late in the night. When Natara accepted his proposal, she was in the S.F.P.D bullpen cracking the mind of a serial killer.

When Ariel got married on the beach, Natara got married in a tiny chapel, ready to spend the rest of her life with him.

Three years later, her husband asks her, "Did you finally get the fairytale life that you always wanted?"

Natara smiles, and gently brushes her lips against his cheek.

"Yes. I did."


	7. Baby

**So this one was a request from SVU Productions. Thanks, SVU Productions, for your review and request, and thanks to the others for the requests and reviews too! I'm sorry if I don't do something that you've suggested, it's just that I tend to write only for the words that when I see, an idea pops into my head (if that makes any sense at all). But I will get around to doing all requests, eventually! And just saying: in this story, there is no separate Mens and Womens bathroom, there is only one universal one. :D  
>Now, on with the story!<strong>

**Baby  
><strong>

Natara hunched over on the toilet seat, gently rubbing her stomach and sobbing quietly.

Nobody talked to her anymore. Nobody could even look her straight in the eyes anymore. They all acted as if she was nothing to them, as if they didn't know her. She couldn't blame them though.

"Natara?"

She heard the door to the bathroom slowly creak open, and saw a pair of black leather shoes pace frantically around on the linoleum floor. Natara resisted the urge to cry out, and instead chewed on her lip ferociously.

"Nat... Nat?"

The door in front of her slammed open, making a loud crack on the wall next to it, and Natara was met with Mal's pale, drawn and concerned face. She shook her head roughly and looked downwards, watching as a tear plopped onto her blue suede shoes.

"I... I heard the rumours. Are they... Are they, uh... true?"

Natara managed a minuscule nod of her head, more tears threatening to break through the barriers of her eyes. "I... I didn't want this to happen," she whispered hoarsely, "I, really, I..."

Mal sighed, and compulsively ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Who... Who's the father?"

"I honestly don't know. I never saw his face properly."

"So what are you going to do?"

Her shoulders shook as salty tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. "Today is my last day here," she croaked. "And tomorrow... Tomorrow I catch a plane back to Quantico."

Mal's expression quickly dissolved into one of shock. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm leaving," she whispered, her throat blocked up with emotion.

The two of them stood there in silence until Mal suddenly lunged towards her and gathered her up in a tight hug.

"Please don't go," he murmured.

Natara smiled wanly up at his face. "I don't think I have a choice."


	8. Underwear

_****_**Heya peeps! What's happening?  
>Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Writer's block strikes once again! And also those dreaded exams. :p<strong>

**diamondsintheroughhh- Thanks for the review and requests! I'll make it a goal to do them soon. And you love it? D'aww, shucks, thanks. :D**

**mozzi-girl- Molly, have I ever told you how much I freakin' love you? Seriously, I do. And in a completely, author-who-loves-people-who-review-their-stories kinda way. :) So thank you so so so so so so so much! Your reviews always get me thinking, and your suggestions are great! Thanks again!**

**SVUProductions- Yeah, I _almoooooost _made her stay, but then I thought, what the heck. Too much happiness. (I don't really get out much). :D Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**CauseOfDeathIsGreat- You are loved, a lot! Thanks so much for reviewing, and you really think I'm doing a fantastic job? Oh, thanks. :)**

**KokoKookieKreme- Your review is soooooo not meh! It really made my day, seriously :). And congrats on joining our little family of writers! I've read your stories, Love Story and Be There, and they are insanely good! So thanks, and love your stories!**

**Anon Guy Thingy-Ma-Bobby- Underwear? Lol, good suggestion... actually my word for this ficlet! So thanks!:D**

**MaltaraFluff647- Awwww, thanks! That means a lot. Actually, the Romeo one is probably my favourite one too, along with the 'funny' one. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now, I've been reading in reviews about this option saying 'kiss me' in this week's CoD? For some strange reason, my Ipod's internet is down (?), so I was wondering if anyone could just explain that part to me? Sorry, but I am reeeeeeeeeally curious. :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

**(Oh, and I just realized that I put smiley faces in everyone's shout out... Oopsies :D)  
><strong>

_**Underwear**_

"Hey, mom... You did? You really didn't have to, I mean, there's still a week to go! Um, I don't know... Oh hold on, Mal just took some parcel from the postman. I'm guessing that's it. Should I open it now? O.K, I'll hang up, then ring you once I've opened it. O.K? O.K. Bye!"

Natara swiftly flipped her phone shut and chucked it carelessly onto the couch, rolling her eyes profusely. "I swear...She buys just one, teeny weeny present for me before Christmas and she acts as if she bought me a flying unicorn."

She pivoted to face Mal, who was tightly clutching a parcel wrapped in generic, mud-brown paper. "I mean, seriously-"

"A flying unicorn?," quipped Mal, staring incredulously at her. "Isn't that just a Pegasus?"

"No. Flying Unicorns are way different. And a lot cooler than Pegasuses." She spit out the last word with malice.

"Well, O.K, then," Mal held his hands up above his head in defence, "Miss Touchy!"

Natara sighed at him, and redirected her gaze to the present resting innocently in Mal's arms. "I guess I should open the present and call my mum to tell her how much I love it before she has an aneurism."

Mal snickered loudly, his shoulders shaking up and down with each wave of laughter. Lightly, he fingered the thin white rope attached to the parcel. "I can so imagine your mum, the queen of cool, having an aneurism."

"Oh, believe me, she can get quite titchy when she wants to."

"Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

Natara scoffed at him condescendingly and roughly threw a pillow nesting on the couch at his chest. "Har de har har har. But can you open it?"

"Why me?"

"Because being told how bad it is instead of seeing it firsthand softens the blow."

Huffing mockingly at her, Mal ripped the recycled brown paper apart like a caveman, tearing and shredding it messily. Pieces of paper fluttered throughout the room, falling gently down like snowflakes.

"Honestly, you're worse than a five year old getting his presents on Christmas Day."

She strolled through the living room and into the gleaming white kitchen, leaving Mal to his own devices, and began to prepare two cups of coffee, when she heard a eardrum shattering shriek.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!"

Natara, startled out of her wits, dropped the metal spoon she was gripping with an obvious clatter. "Mal?" she called out, worried. "Mal, what's wrong?"

She heard uproarious laughter from the living room, and felt the floor tremble under her.

"OHMYGOD, NAT!" he screeched from the room, "YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

Hurtling like a bullet shot out of a gun, she sprinted out of the kitchen, light on her feet, slipping and sliding on the linoleum. Abruptly, she came to a halt in front of Mal, his arms outstretched, and curiously spied something red and lacy in his hand.

"What, what?" She tentatively leaned closer to him, and glancing at the item in his hand, she groaned out loud, her expression slowly dissolving from one of worry into one of disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

Clasped tightly in Mal's clenched fist, was a pair of blood-red, lacy panties. But that wasn't too bad. The fact that it had "sexy chick' written on the back in shocking hot pink? That was bad. Horribly, terribly, mortifyingly bad.

Natara felt hot, red blood rush up to her cheeks and knew that she was glowing as brightly as the light bulb on above her. Avoiding Mal's eyes, she shuffled like the living dead over to the couch, and scooped up her phone, angrily punching in the numbers that she knew too well.

"MOM, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

**Awww, I felt like I made Natara too hard on her mom... And her mom a bit... what's the word...** **Disturbingly minded?** **Anyway, please review!**


	9. Moments

**First order of events... OMG OMG OMG I GOT TWO E+ (A+ IN AMERICA) IN MY FIRST TWO NCEA (NATION WIDE) EXAMS! EEEEEP! SO CHUFFED!**

**Now, second order of events: sorry for being M.I.A for like, the past two months... I was studying for my exams and had a HUGE load of homework (seriously. Think an essay for every two days)... So sorry for that, I will be more active from now on.**

**And finally, the third and most saddeningly heart-wrenching order of events... KEN! WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY? Now, I don't want to spoil the episode for anyone, but... seriously, CoD. Why? WHY? Ken "Goddamn" Greene, you shall forever be written about in this fandom and shall forever recline in the deep recesses of my heart. *Sob Sob***

**Anyways, this one is EXTREMELY short. I thought of it on the way to the movie cinema today (to watch the Hunger Games! Eeep! If you haven't watched it, believe me , it does live up to it's expectations, it was AM-AAAAAAAAAHZING), so it's only 81 words long. Sorry girls!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Moments<strong>

Life is made up of thousands of tiny moments. Moments of anger, moments of happiness. Moments of annoyance, moments of relief. Moments of hatred, moments of .

Moments of love.

Most people go through life ignoring all of these special moments, just having them and dropping them completely from their minds like hot potatoes. But how can we forget these, when they make us who we are?

Mal Fallon never appreciated these moments. He usually just took them as they were, and told himself that they weren't they were just things essential to life.

But standing there alone in the large oak-panelled funeral home, he finally realized what those moments meant to him.

And that you should always cherish them. Because you never know whether that moment's going to be your last.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Yeah. That's it. I'll leave you guys to figure out what really happened... Review please, and give moi some word suggestions! You guys rock!<strong>


End file.
